Snow in Winterfell
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if Robb decided he needed his brother and brought Jon back from the Wall before he could take his vows. Well this.
1. Chapter 1

Snow in Winterfell

**Hidow here is a thing that I wanted to do because I thought of it. So yeah. Ages from the books, but not looks if they were changed in the show (cough Robb cough)**

**Robb= 15**

**Jon=14**

**Sansa= 12**

**Arya=11**

**Bran= 9**

**Rickon=5**

Chapter 1

Robb's Pov

I was gripping the table that had all of maps and pieces for war, feeling like I was missing something. I had to have missed something. I'm barely more than a boy and I have to fight to get my father and two sisters back.

"I need Jon."

"Jon?" Mother asked incredulously, "and how are you going to get him? He's a black brother."

"Not yet, he hasn't taken his vows yet. If the Queen can throw away a Kingsguard that has taken his vows and served faithfully for years. I can bring back my bastard brother who isn't a sworn Black Brother. You and I both know that out of both of us he is the best fighter."

"As you wish."

8

3rd Person Pov

A man entered Castle Black and asked to talk to Jeor Mormont. He sits down in front of the large man.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here on behalf of Lord Robb Stark, to bring Jon Snow back to Winterfell."

"I see but Jon has taken the black-"

"-But not his vows. Therefore, he is not yet completely bound to the Wall." The older man sighs and relents.

"Alright, I will allow him to go with you. However, after this War is over. If you can please send him back, he's a damn good warrior."

"Yes he is, boy beat Lord Robb thrice when asked to spar with their weak hands. However, I will have to ask Lord Stark. It will also have to deal with what happens."

"Thank you, Jon will be training with all of the other recruits."

"Thank you Lord Commander Mormont."

The man walks towards the clash of metal and the grunts of men. He goes down the steps on to the icy gravel and watched as he tore apart the men he was fighting with. Even when he had to protect the fat Tarely boy he won.

"Who in the 7 hells are you?"

"Brenan Baker, what in the 7 hells are you doing here?"

"You know him, Jon?"

"He's from Winterfell. He fought with my father in the rebellion. So what brings you to the Wall?"

"I have a message for you, from your brother."

The man tossed it at the boy dressed in black. He caught it with one hand and put his sword in his sheath before unfolding it.

**Dear Jon,**

**This is Robb. Well I'm pretty sure you already knew that, but anyways. I need you home, and so does everyone else. Rickon, and Bran feel like they've been abandoned. Sansa, Arya, and father are hostages in the capital, and I. I am about to lead men into war.**

**This is serious now. I am tied tighter than mother's corsets (do not ever repeat that), and I am barely sleeping because of my worry. I need all of the family I can get. While mother is not the most thrilled woman. I cannot help but hope that while this is happening she softens up. Currently, she is at the Eyrie.**

**Jon, I need your help. You are the only one who I know that can beat me with a sword, bow, or dagger. You are Winterfell's best warrior even with your age holding you back. I need you to help me. If not for then please help for Arya. I don't trust the Southerners, and I seriously doubt she got caught by them. **

**This isn't a letter from a lord to a bastard. This is a letter from a brother asking his brother for help.**

**Your Brother,**

**Robb**

Jon looked at the man in shock and then back down to the letter. He sat down on a bench that was nearby.

"Jon, what does it say?"

"You read it and tell me, Sam."

He hands it tohis friend. He starts to read it aloud.

"Not aloud."

The fat boy reads it and his eyes almost bug out in shock.

"This is serious Jon. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you don't have much time. You either stay or leave either way I'm gone by day break."

At day break as promised the man was leaving. However, with him was Jon Snow, and following the boy the albino runt of a dire wolf's orphaned litter. They easily made their way to Winterfell. It took the rest of the day to get there at a brisk pace.

When they got back they heard a yell and rushed inside. They saw a growling Grey Wind and Great Jon clutching his hands. Robb was standing tall glaring at the man. Ghost ran up to Grey Wind and the two started to sniff at each other.

"Jon, you came."

"Your letter was very moving, Lord Stark."

"_This _is Eddard Stark's bastard. No wonder he kept you in Winterfell. My daughters would be killing each other to get in your bed."

Jon blushed and looked away from the large man. There was an uproar in the noisy hall with men shouting "boy's a maid!" or "poor lad!" and other things that dissolved into the cacophony of voices.

"Quiet! We will not discuss my half-brother's habits! We are about to go to war!"

Everyone definitely sobered at that. Robb had slammed his hand on the table and even Jon was scared slightly.

"Now! I have to speak with Snow! Try not to eat all of Winterfell's stores of grain!"

Robb gestures for Jon to follow him. They go to the solar and Robb hugs his brother.

"It's good to have you back. I swear I was about ready to explode."

"Well I would have dealing with that lot."

"Yes."

"What do you need me to do Robb?"

"I need you to find Arya. As I said I doubt she got caught. She probably stabbed someone with a dagger or something."

"Actually a sword."

"You gave Arya a sword?" Jon nods yes and cringes, "well, at least we know she'll probably live and isn't captured."

"You took that rather well. I thought you'd be raving about how I encouraged behavior that was 'unlady like' or 'unbecoming of a noble girl.'"

"If it keeps her alive and out of Lannister hands. I don't care at this point. My mother might not be as pleased."

"She's at the Eyrie?"

"Yes, she has Tyrion Lannister. She thinks he tried to have Bran assassinated."

"Why would he do that? I traveled with the imp. He was rather interesting, but I doubt he wants anything to deal with angering anyone. Probably got enough abuse when he was younger."

"Yes, but who would?"

"I say Cersei."

"What? I thought you'd say the Kingslayer."

"He'd just have killed Bran with his hands. I doubt he was the mastermind. He's too caught up in his work. However, Cersei I could tell she wasn't a woman to be messing with. She is someone who would kill anyone who had a bad thing to say about her."

"We think Bran saw something and was pushed-"

"By Jaimie-"

"And then someone sent an assassin-"

"When he lived."

"You think they did it together. Why?"

"No idea, maybe they secretly fuck each other." Jon says sarcastically.

"I think that is it."

"What?"

"Did you notice how the princes and princess were golden heads while King Robert had dark hair?"

"Yes…I thought that was a bit strange. I mean one child with golden hair would be plausible, but all 3?"

"I think that's why they have father hostage."

"Because he knows the truth, and Cersei will never let it come out that she emulated the Targaryens," says Robb.

"Also that Robert has no heirs to the throne except for bastards."

"I think we need to tell the bannermen our theory."

"Yes, they need to hear that."

The two immediately go downstairs and gather the lords. They look at the two, boys in their eyes, men.

"While myself and Jon were speaking of the recent happenings. We made a possible and very disturbing theory as to why all of this is happening."

"Which is?"

"We believe that Cersei Lannister emulated and Targaryens and her three children were both hers and Jaimie's. Making them have no right to the Iron Throne and leaving the king without an heir except for his many bastards. We also believe that Bran saw them and the Kingslayer pushed Bran out of the tower. When they figured out that Bran was alive they sent an assassin to kill him just in case he never could talk should he remember."

"That is very disturbing, and what grounds do you have for this?"

"All of Cersei's children are golden heads. Had only Myrcella had golden hair and the boys had darker hair I would believe that they were his children."

"But they are all golden heads, and have green or blue eyes. They look nothing like Robert."

"Exactly."

"If that is so, then we must contact Stannis."

"I believe my father did, and that is why he is a hostage."

"Then we will need to confirm it. Then we will spread it to every ear in the seven kingdoms. We will gain allies of those who are inclined to believe it."

"This will undermine his rule more and kill it before the boy or Tywin have any chance of gaining any real power."

"This will change everything."

**So, yeah I hope you like. Also this is yeah kind of crazy. Remember they are not the ages from the show. They are the book ages. However, as I only really know the ages and a few spoilers that I've begged off my friend. So this is book and show combined. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some people liked this. I've wanted to have something like this because I haven't seen it. So don't own anything and here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov

"Jon, I have a job for you."

"Yes Lord Stark?"

"I want you to go to King's Landing dressed as a Night's Watchmen and get Sansa, and Arya out of there."

"You want me to lie?"

"Yes, but this is war. While, I would love to always be noble even I know that war isn't noble or good."

"Fine, I'll go today. Just let me pack my things and get a horse. Should I leave Ghost?"

"No take him, we need to find Nymeria. Also he's a great help to you."

"I know a man that went down to get recruits. His name is Yoren. I can get him to help me get the girls out."

"Also try and get as many of Robert Baratheon's bastards out as possible. We're going to need them in the future I can tell."

"Should I get out any of Cersei's children? I remember the younger boy and the girl to be innocent and not mad like Joffery."

"If you can, they would be valued bargaining chips."

"What of father?"

"If Joffery kills father than he is even dumber than we believed him to be."

"However, if he does try to do so?"

"Make sure that Joffery's reign will be tainted with blood."

"That is something I can accomplish brother."

8

When Jon entered King's Landing he found it to be a quiet. He immediately held a fake letter in hand and walked up to the palace. They allowed a Night's Watchmen helping his brother with the recruits. He found Yoren after a maid showed him in.

"Yoren."

"Jon, what in the seven-"

"Sh, I need your help."

"With what Lord Snow?"

"Getting my family out."

"Are you kidding me? That's suicide!"

"No, it isn't if we're careful. I want you to distract the guards around my sister Sansa, get them drinking or whoring."

"That is something I can do. Now what of you boy?"

"I'm going to get who I can out. Do you know any of Robert Baratheon's bastards?"

"Well they're easy to spot. A few are in Littlefinger's brothels. One's a smith, most of them are in Fleabottom."

"I see, what do you know about Littlefinger?"

"Hide from him boy. He betrayed your father and wants at Lady Stark. Has since he was a boy. Fought your uncle Brandon for her."

"I'll be careful, would it be easier to kill him?"

"Probably, but make sure you actually kill him."

"I will, now go!"

Jon waits and follows Yoren in the darkness. He walks up to one gold cloak. He offers the man wine and they begin to talk until he punches the man out. Jon shakes his head and enters the room to find his sister crying and not asleep at all.

"Sansa."

She looked up and tackled Jon with a hug not caring about being lady-like, or that she was only in a thin shift. She sobbed into his chest.

"Sansa we need to move. Get dressed and get some things."

She nods and does just that. Before she leaves she grabs some jewelry and throws it into the fire. Then they walk quickly.

"Sansa do you know where the dungeons are?"

"They are in the lowest part of the castle."

"What about father?"

"No idea."

He grabs her and they hide behind a pillar. Then they wait until the guard is gone and they go down. They see a man and Sansa recognizes him.

"That's Lord Varys, the spider."

"Let's see if he knows where father is."

The two follow the disguised foreigner down deeper. He looked back a few time but with Jon being in dark clothing and having dark features it helped him hide Sansa and blend in. They followed him to a cell where he talked to their father. Jon knocked out the guard quietly and then entered into the cell.

"Jon? Sansa?"

"Sh!"

"You do realize I will have to report this?"

"Yes, but why don't you say it was an unknown assassin who assaulted you in your room and forced you to show him where Ned Stark was incarcerated. After making you wear a disguise of course."

"That is quite doable, unknown assassin."

Jon grinned at the man. He might be known as the spider, but he seemed more trustworthy than Peytr Baelish. Then he hit him in the back of the neck and he fell. Then he grabbed the torch. Then they saw a figure.

"Ser Barrinstan!"

"Ned? What in the-"

"Sh!"

"You're leaving? Well I'll come with you. I hate that little cu- brat that calls himself king."

"Please do."

They helped Jon's father walk and they went the same way they came. Only for Ned to protest and they made their way out the secret way. Then they saw three figures in the shadowy street.

"Jon!"

He saw Arya come running up. She looked tired, hungry, and looked like a bone-fide street rat. Behind her were two children and boy and girl. Jon shushed them and they made their way to where Ned had found a few of the bastards. They got as many as they could to follow them.

They knocked out some men on a boat and sailed away from King's Landing via the Blackwater.

"I thought you were at the Wall."

"Robb brought me back before I could take my vows. Then he sent me here to get you."

"You could get in and out without suspicion because you're a Night's Watchmen."

"Yep, I have to say Robb's gotten cunning."

"Yes it seems he has. Jon don't go towards the North. They'll immediately know who we are. Go towards Dorne we'll be safe there. They hate the Lannisters."

"Alright, but shouldn't we go towards Dragonstone?"

"No, too predictable as well."

"Hopefully the Martells will take us in."

"They will. I told you that I would tell you about your mother the next time I saw you correct?"

"Yes."

"Your mother's name was Aliana Martell. The youngest princess of Dorne."

Jon's eyes widen considerably and he grabs the rail on the boat in shock.

"My mother was a Martell?"

"Yes, she was. She definitely wasn't a lady or princess. She cut her hair and joined the Dornish military. I think you got your skill with a sword from her. She was an amazing warrior, even better than Oberyn."

"So I'm going home?"

"Yes, you are going to your birthplace."

8

"I introduce Lord Eddard Stark 1st of his Name, Warden of the North, and Hand of the King."

"Ned Stark, I haven't seen you since the end of the rebellion."

"Yes, you haven't."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, to throw off the Lannisters."

"Oh?"

"It's been determine that Cersei emulated the Targaryen's and that Robert's only heirs are bastards."

"They didn't wish for that news to get out."

"Yes."

"I will help you spread this news, but I wish to see my sister's son."

"He's right next to me."

Doran Martell gets up and walks towards the boy at Lord Eddard's side and looks at him. He looks back with curiosity and slight intimidation.

"You are Jon, yes?"

"Yes."

"You are how old?"

"4- and- 10."

"You are good with the sword, yes?"

"Supposedly, the only one I've ever fought would be my true-born brother Robb."

"Well then let us see who the better warrior is. You may stay Lord Eddard along with the King's bastards."

"Thank you Prince Doran."

"Don't thank me Eddard, you brought one of our own home for the first time since his birth. Even if he will leave with you, he will know where he comes from."

"Let's hope that helps him in this coming winter."

**So, here's da next one. Sorry if my updates are few but there's finals that just started today. Urmergerd, luckily I'm in fail math and it was easy as shit. So hope you enjoy da sotry.**


End file.
